the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley the Worm
Wesley the Worm (September 1960-2020) was a pirate who specialized in plundering cargo. According to Hell Burnbottom, he had dealings with the highest levels of leadership of both the U.S. Government and the NoHeads during the Second NoHead War. After being exposed as a spy for Annabeth Black, Wesley sought revenge against the Thing and later Baby Intelligence. He was killed during the Battle of the Eastern Field. Biography Early life Wesley the Worm was born in September of 1960. Little is known about him before he became a pirate who specialized in plundering cargo. His childhood is a mystery. Second NoHead War According to Hell Burnbottom, Wesley the Worm had dealings with the highest levels of leadership of both the U.S. Government and the NoHeads during the Second NoHead War. Irritating Baby Intelligence In January of 2020, Wesley met Baby Intelligence for the first time. He became quite excited and promised he could promote the young superhero to a celebrity status. Baby Intelligence turned down the offer, as he did not particularly cherish his interaction with Wesley. Wesley, however, was far from daunted by the baby's words of rejection. An enemy revealed Several days after the Police Grand Army won the Battle of Yellowstone and the S.M.S.B. killed Hell Burnbottom, Wesley the Worm came to the New Police Station “on official business”. He claimed he knew where the Western Field was and that he intended to tell this to a Grand Army member, but he was intercepted by Baby Intelligence and his apprentice, Force Baby, who actually knew where the Western Field was. Having learned that Wesley had been accused on spying for Annabeth Black, Baby Intelligence gave him the benefit of the doubt and asked him why. At this point, Wesley admitted the truth about his position as a pirate and furiously revealed that he really was a spy, prompting Baby Intelligence to knock him out by telekinetically smashing him against the floor. Somehow, Wesley escaped from the police station and began clinging to Annabeth Black as he began seeking revenge against the Thing and later Baby Intelligence. Battle of the Eastern Field and death During the Battle of the Eastern Field, Wesley attempted to stab Sheriff Bladepoint from behind, only to be shot by Grand Army member Victoria Blossom. Upon learning of this, Force Baby felt somewhat guilty since he thought he and Baby Intelligence had been responsible for pressuring Wesley into joining Black, but Baby Intelligence felt less sympathetic, for it was Wesley's attempt to assassinate the Grand Army's leader in the first place that resulted in this fatality. Personality and traits Wesley the Worm was characterized by weakness, egotism, and self-obsession. Bearing a desire to surround himself with respected individuals, Wesley clearly looked up to strong, courageous people, he latched onto Baby Intelligence trying to make him a celebrity so Wesley himself would find a more desirable place in the history books. Wesley eventually joined the NoHeads and began clinging tightly to Annabeth Black when his life was threatened, showing selfishness and disloyalty at the core of his being. Wesley was an opportunist, who allied with the side that seemed strongest and appeared to be winning — thus becoming "a firm ally" to Baby Intelligence, and then leading him to become a NoHead when the opportunity arose. He was loyal only to himself and acted in whatever his best interest was at the moment. He simply joined Black because he had no choice, as the other side was aiming to kill him, and would have gone to anywhere else if he had more options. Powers and abilities While Wesley the Worm appears to be a poor fighter, he was known to be very clever as a pirate, and the full extent of his cleverness and resourcefulness was shown in his infamy. Wesley was extremely skilled at plundering. He was also considerably skilled in deceiving people. Relationships Baby Intelligence , who was irritated by Wesley.]] Wesley the Worm and Baby Intelligence, to say the least, did not have a good relationship. Wesley was extremely vain and highly self-obsessed. He continually pulled Baby Intelligence into the limelight against his will, often implying that Baby Intelligence hoped to be as famous as Wesley, which caused Baby Intelligence a great deal of embarrassment and irritation. Wesley even offered Baby Intelligence some private Crodela lessons, to which Baby Intelligence refused. Several days after Hell Burnbottom was killed and Wesley came to the New Police Station “on official business”, Baby Intelligence and Force Baby, who actually knew where the Western Field was, asked Wesley why he was being accused on spying for Annabeth Black. At this point, Wesley admitted the truth about his position as a pirate, bringing Baby Intelligence's contempt for the incompetent, arrogant narcissist to boiling point. Baby Intelligence did not hesitate to knock him out by telekinetically smashing him against the floor. Baby Intelligence and Force Baby, along with Baby Strength, never encountered him again until he was dead, having heard that he'd tried to pull a knife on Sheriff Bladepoint, only to be shot by Victoria Blossom. Baby Intelligence didn't have much sympathy for Wesley for his demise was all Wesley's fault to begin with as he brought it on himself. The Thing Wesley was hell-bent on taking revenge against the Thing. Force Baby disliked Wesley.]] Force Baby, who was already annoyed since Wesley the Worm met his master Baby Intelligence and made it look as though he himself was unimportant, saw Wesley's true colors as a criminal and traitor, though no one would believe him when he spoke of it. Partially because of these vain attempts, Force Baby's disgust deepened over the year, when Wesley's continuous ineptitude annoyed him repeatedly, and reached a critical level when Wesley lied that he knew where the Western Field was whilst on "official business", and that Wesley inadvertently admitted himself as a pirate, proving Force Baby had been right all along. However, after Wesley died, Force Baby felt somewhat guilty for Lockhart losing his memories due to himself being the one who pressured Wesley into joining Annabeth Black as he perceived it. However considering Wesley had just tried to assassinate Sheriff Bladepoint, Force Baby's sympathy was limited. Annabeth Black , his mistress]] When Hell Burnbottom died and Annabeth Black took charge during the Second NoHead War, Wesley switched sides and began secretly serving the NoHeads. Black seemed to regard him with indifference, often scoffing at him or shushing him. On the other hand, Wesley clung to Annabeth tightly, believing her to be stronger than Baby Intelligence. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references Category:1960 births Category:2020 deaths Category:Battle of the Eastern Field fatalities Category:Born in September Category:Males Category:NoHead allies Category:Pirates Category:Spies Category:Unmarried individuals